Pythor's Bah Humbug/Pythor's Song/Yuna explains to Pythor about Christmas
The way Pythor's Bah Humbug. Pythor's Song and Yuna explains to Pythor about Christmas goes in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Bah Humbug! Roary: Something's wrong with Pythor, It's not like him. As the song "Scrooge" begins. Chorus: When a cold when blows it chills you : Chills you to the bone : But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart : Like years of being alone : It paints you with indifference : Like a lady paints for it's worth : And the worst of the worst : The most hated and cursed : Is the one that who's called Chumsworth : Unkind as any and he wrath of many : This is Pythor P. Chumsworth : : There goes Mister Humbug : There goes Mister Grim : If they gave a prize for being mean : The winner would be him : : Oh Pythor loves his money : Cause he thinks it gives him power : If he became a flavor : You can bet he would be sour : : There goes Mister Skinflint : There goes Mister Greed : The undisputed master of : The underhanded deed : : He charges folks a fortune : For his dark and drafty houses : Us poor folk live in misery : It's even worse for mouses : : He must be so lonely : He must be so sad : He goes to extremes : To convince us he's bad : He's really a victim of fear and afraid : Look close and there be a sweet man inside... : Naahhh! : : There goes Mister Outrage : There goes Mister Sneer : He has no time for friends or fun : His anger makes that clear : : Don't ask him for a favor : Cause his nastiness increases : No crust of bread for those in : No cheeses for us mices : : There goes Mister Heartless : There goes Mister Cruel : He never gives he only takes : Lets his hunger rule : : If being mean's a way of life : You'd practice and rehearse : Then all that work is paying off : 'Cause Pythor's getting worse : Everyday in every way : Pythor's getting worse Pythor P. Chumsworth: Humbug! Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys, Let's go see what's wrong with Pythor. Stary: Right, Yuna. Snowdrop: I don't know, He seems scary. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Jack! What're you doing!? Jack Skellington: I was just filling up the Ink, Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: You did it last week, Now, Get to work. Jack Skellington: Yes, Pythor. Turbo: Hey, guys! Golden Scissor: Merry Christmas! Jack Skellington: Same to you my friends. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What do you two want? Silver Bracelet: We're here to invite you guys on a Christmas Party in Canterlot tomorrow. Golden Scissor: Would you guys like to come? Jack Skellington: That would be wonderful. Chet: See you then and have a Merry Christmas! Pythor P. Chumsworth: And a Bah Humbug to you!!! Princess Yuna: Hi, Jack! Jack Skellington: Hello, Princess Yuna, Hello, Stary, Hello, Snowdrop! How're you three doing? Princess Yuna: Pretty good. Snowdrop: I hope Pythor's not in a bad mood. Stary: Apparently he is. Jack Skellington: I'm afraid so. Princess Yuna: Pythor, I thought you were good friends with Po, How come you don't like Christmas? Pythor P. Chumsworth: I'm never use to Christmas because of all of those Presents, Holly and Jollies and Stockings! Princess Yuna: But, Pythor, Christmas is the Time of Giving and being with your Family and Friends and the people and pony who loved you. Jack Skellington: Can I be excused, Pythor? I'm done with my work. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Fine, Be off with you all! Princess Yuna: At least think about it, Pythor. Snowdrop: It's what Christmas is about. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Bah Humbug! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes